


Fever

by SoftDadCarlos



Series: Family Life [11]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Eliza is multilingual, F/M, Fluff, I'm sorry if the spanish and japanese is wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftDadCarlos/pseuds/SoftDadCarlos
Summary: Carlos is sick so Jill and Eliza look after him. Eliza takes her promise to him a bit too seriously.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Series: Family Life [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701460
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anonymous user on Tumblr

Jill knew something was wrong as soon as she woke up. Carlos was sweating and warming the bed hotter than an electric blanket. She reached over, sweeping sweaty locks away to place her palm on his forehead. He was burning up. She carefully slipped out of bed as not to wake him and made her way to the bathroom. Grabbing a flannel she turned on the cold tap to wet it.

“Mama... nan'shiteruno? (Mama... what are you doing?)”

Eliza was in the doorway, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Jill turned off the tap and set the flannel down in the sink before crouching to eye level with the dark-haired child.

“Papawa byōkida. Mamawa kyō kareno men'dōo minakereba naranai. Do you want to be my helper?(Papa is sick. Mama has to take care of him today.)”

Eliza nodded, wide awake now. Jill stood up, ruffling her hair then grabbed to flannel and took her hand. The duo headed back to the master bedroom to find Carlos had tossed the bedsheets off him and trying to get up. Eliza immediately rushed over to him, climbing up onto the bed to gently push him back down.

“Papa, don’t! Deberías estar acostado en la cama. Mamá y yo nos ocuparemos de ti. (You have to stay in bed. Mama and I will take care of you.)”

Carlos huffed but led back down, “You have to promise not to let Mama do too much. It won’t be good for your little brother or sister.”

Jill rolled her eyes and placed the flannel on his forehead. He sighed at the cool relief it bought.

“You were like this when I was pregnant with Eliza, stop worrying about me doing too much. Focus on resting and getting better. The quicker you do the sooner you can get back to talking to your animals like a Disney princess.”

Carlos chuckled, taking Eliza’s hands into his, “Promise?”

“Hey don’t ignore me.”

“I promise Papa!”

* * *

Eliza was put on flannel wetting duty as “ _Running up and down stairs every hour would be bad for Mama and the baby_ ”. Jill didn’t even have a noticeable bump yet. She would accept this kind of behaviour if she was further along but this was ridiculous. She was just pregnant, not injured! The only time she’s been ‘allowed’ upstairs was when she made porridge and bought it for him to help him to eat. He complained at first but she could tell he was just putting up a front. Carlos loved receiving attention from her and being spoilt as much as he loved to spoil her.

“She definitely takes after you in more than just looks. She wouldn’t even let me feed the chickens, Carlos!”

Carlos shook his head as he laughed, after a few hours of being doted on he was feeling much better, “I would say that’s a very you thing. Reminds me of the train station when a certain someone ran off to distract the Nemesis despite me telling them not too.”

As if she knew they were talking about her, Eliza came running into the room, skidding to a halt on the hardwood flooring.

“Mama! You can’t be here! What if Papa makes you sick? You have to go downstairs.” She admonished hands on her hips.

Even Carlos pouted, his daughter’s protectiveness and nurturing nature now denying him time with his wife, “But I missed her.”

“Tough! Mama will be sleeping in my room until you’re better.”

Both parents’ jaws dropped in astonishment.

“I have to get over this illness quickly…”

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you guys! Please comment what parts you liked!  
> I do take requests! If you have any feel free to head over to my Tumblr to ask for one! You can also find my [To Do List](https://softdadcarlos.tumblr.com/post/615008925883023360/to-do-list) and rules there :) I'm also on twitter @mxbelmounte.


End file.
